


caress my hands again?

by leolot



Series: words that i'd like to use [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leolot/pseuds/leolot
Summary: there's only you that I see in this deep, wide, world.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: words that i'd like to use [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216586





	caress my hands again?

“I have imagined a life without you, countless times in fact. None of which came true, fortunately.” Graceful and elegant hands grasp my brown locks of hair, the hands are a sweet color with the darkening of residue red on their palms. “I do not think of whether I am able to grip your hand once more, I am unable to muster words to describe the feelings I felt for you, and feeling now.” They sigh underneath their veil, it’s long and it covers half of their face. White silk, with lace trims greets my eyes as they flutter close now and then. Watching the chapped lips that did not match with the ethereal appearance.  
“White is.. associated with purity and innocence.” I struggled to say that, an appearance as heavenly as such in front of me made it hard to muster even a breather through my nose.  
Their lips curl upwards, more even, until they finally let loose a laugh as their shoulders relaxed of their tension. “I am not such, if you think I am one with purity and innocence then you might as well be mistaken.” They teased relentlessly, it’s familiar to me.

And it burns a hole through my heart, my entire being heating up as I feel a quiver tangle with my spine. Upwards, up and up it went as the tingling sensation ceased silently.  
They began speaking once more, telling a tale that I have long suppressed within memories deep within my mind. “I’ve long suppressed memories of twisting your hand in mine, and grazing it with my lips. It haunts me every now and then, and every sunrise I see when I have yet again another sleepless night is what makes me feel *so very awake.*” They hummed within their throat, their voice rumbling within as if trying to withhold a long cry. Their ethereal appearance did not match the cry as I had expected it to. In fact, the mild transparency of the veil with lace trims and the dauntingly white color, and the long robe that wrapped around their shoulders and swept alongside the marble floor, it did not match at all with the being in front of me.

I was but a humble being, one of a common villager and yet brought before such an angelic being was something I had never imagined.  
Although I did not expect the uprising pain that came along in my chest, the entirety of it sweeping inside and dancing along inside of me as if it enjoyed the pain that I was experiencing.  
“Perhaps you would like to see another sunrise?

Maybe one adorned with an open window, homely and with curtains at the side.” They choke a bit at the first sentence, eventually they cough to calm themselves down but I have heard the long telling of a cry deep inside. I am familiar with it, although I cannot remember as clearly as before. The being before me held my hand without me realizing, their hands already losing their grip on my hair. They caressed every knuckle and joint of my fingers, up to my fingertips and down to my wrist where they dug an index finger into the gap of my wrist where i flexed it instinctively. “Come, we have not all night nor day to see another sunrise like this, you know?” They turn their head upwards to me after they had gotten their fill of looking down at the palm of my hands. The smile on their chapped lips and the paleness, the sunken cheeks of the ethereal being.

_An angelic, sickly being._

I hadn’t known that the thought that flittered across my mind would turn my eyes unfocused and my hands would start trembling while my hands were still in the hold of that person.  
It was a strong pain, one that was emotional but painful nonetheless. The ideas of a future and a present were so valiantly waltzing around that I was taking in breathers every few seconds.  
The blue light of a sunrise shone down on the floor, my eyes focusing in once more.

“Are you well again?” They ask, and it felt so painful hearing it. Like they had omitted something that I had held dearest to me, cherished along the hardest times of my life.  
And for them, I muster out a response.  
“Yes, I’m fine. No need to worry.”

I’ve long realized that I have held someone, a being up in my vision for far too long. Their image was always blurry, however.

“It’s almost time. I would like to see the fires of the sun with you, despite all those myths about knowing our place and what not and not to fly so close to the sun,” They had chuckled then and there. They led me by the hand, gripping all but my smallest finger as I was walking behind the person in front. Their robe that settled on their shoulders swept along the floor, grazing it with a lightness that felt like my hand felt the same brush with chapped lips such as they have described before.  
I shiver, then and there, as the startlingly cold that was locked in started leaking out into the warmth of my body that I have tried to have for so long.

As the clacking of our shoes hit against the marble floor, I realize a comfortable silence that nobody else had made me felt. It felt warm, despite the cold that was filling up inside of me, or rather inside my heart. “Have you seen a sunrise here, before?” They suddenly break the quiet, the air rippling with their voice as it echoed around me.

“I have not.” I speak as well, as I have been taught to be far more honest to those I care about than lie with a tease. Their shoulders trembled slightly, a sight I would have not seen had it not been for me intently staring at their back for a reply. They let loose a breathy laugh, one that was ragged and felt ever so wrong compared to the appearance they had.

They did not speak again. The silence coming all the more back in with the cold, and yet I look downwards to see the hand holding mine. Feelings uprise inside of me, a sudden flash twisting and turning around me.  
I wanted to caress that very same hand that was holding my own, my eye lids fluttering down and downwards until all I could see was darkness.  
It wasn’t a safe thing to be doing that, I know. However what I had wanted to do was focus on the sounds of the person in front me breathe.

Finally, we came to an end I had realize. I almost bumped into the other being with my eyes closed had they not turned around and catch me by my shoulders.

When I open my eyes I saw a flush that was barely visible underneath the veil, their chapped lips parted and yet what I did not feel was a feeling of love and embarrassment, what I felt was mourning and a cry that came from their heart.

“I’m sorry.” I stumbled lightly on my words, straightening up as I await for them to release their hold on my shoulders. They did let loose, after gripping my shoulders and caressing one of my shoulders with a finger. The bare feeling was euphoric, feeling the roughness of their hand and the index finger made me melt alongside the floor. “Are you okay?” Then the warmth that I had cherished for so long of my life shuddered. Those words dictated my life, once. A mentality that I knew that not one would accept were they not close to me.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I repeated the same words, lying through my teeth and gritting them as I close my lips against each other. “I’m fine, always.” I mutter, glancing to the behind of the heavenly being.  
“If you say so.” They held such a grieving tone, mourning a loss that I do not know of. “Come now, we have not much time before sunrise.” They led me along, this time without the hand to guide me.

I caressed my own knuckles then, twisting a joint lightly or two. It did not compare to the sweetness that came with the being in front of me who caressed my hands just a while back. They opened a set of doors as they pushed back with their hinges creaking, windows in the middle of the door by what I can see with the light pouring down on the ground.  
They turned their head towards me despite still standing front, opening their lips to utter words that I know would still be sweet to me but still be so saddening.  
“Here we are.”

I had never felt the urge to comfort one, but now I wanted to give the entirety of the world to that person.

I wanted to see them smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i only write in this series 4 a lil funny thing. i upload just random works that i've written and of which are original and do not at any point correspond with any fandoms i'm in.


End file.
